Wish in the blood
by Cold Music
Summary: Il m'a raconté que lorsqu'on mélange notre sang, et que l'on fait un vœu après, il se réalise" dit Axel. Ça veut tout dire.


Voici donc mon grand retour.

Après ne plus rien avoir posté sur ce fandom (j'étais chez -Man), je reviens occasionnellement pour vous posté un petit one-shot, assez triste. La chanson qui porte le même titre que le torchon que vous allez lire est interprété par Nana Kitade (j'crois que la song et l'o-s ont aucuns rapports, c'est juste le titre qui m'a inspirée XD).

Enfin, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je postais aussi pour que vous me disiez si j'ai fait des progrès… J'espère que oui.

Ps : Correctrice : Yuui Anata (merci d'me supporter avec mon inspi' qui est en forte hausse ces derniers temps).

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

_Because I'm broken…_

**Wish in the blood **

« Je t'aime, Roxas ».

« Moi aussi ».

« Tant mieux » conclus-tu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Un homme lors de notre mission… Il m'a raconté quelque chose ce matin ».

Tu te moves de façon à me regarder en face, me recouvrant bien des couvertures et t'assis.

« Il m'a raconté que lorsqu'on mélange notre sang, et que l'on fait un vœu après, il se réalise » continues-tu, les yeux un peu perdu dans le vague.

Quel enfant tu fais… ! Et pourtant, l'enfant touche ma main de la sienne.

« Un dérivé de… ». Je réfléchis. « Les frères de sang, non ? ».

« C'est possible, en effet ».

Tu haussas les épaules, avant de te rasseoir et de te mettre sur le coté, dos à moi. Je me colle à toi, absorbant ta chaleur.

« Axel... » murmurai-je.

« Hmm ? » fis-tu, avec un ton légèrement endormi.

« Tu veux que je te laisse dormir ? ». Tu me mis face et fis non de la tête. « Est-ce que… tu veux qu'on fasse ce que tu viens de me proposer ? ».

Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de surprise. Oui, je sais c'est rare que je sois si gentil, t'as pas besoin de me le faire autant remarquer…

« Je… Oui, si tu veux ! ». Tu souris, confirmant mes pensées.

'_Mais quel gamin, pour pouvoir vouloir faire ça'_ pensai- je…attends, je le voulais aussi non ?

Merde, il ternissait sur moi, avec ses idées de gamins à trois balles. Bah…Tant pis, c'était le prix à payer. Et aussi, me voila à faire des pactes de sang avec un imbécile comme lui… Franchement.

Tu invoquas alors tes chakrams, m'interrompant dans mes pensées et m'invita à m'asseoir en face de toi, qui étais désormais debout devant le lit. Je m'exécutai et t'observai, m'entaillant légèrement la paume de mon pouce.

« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal… ? » ricanai-je, tandis qu'il s'abaissa pour lécher ma plaie.

« C'est toi qui l'as voulu, je te rappelle… Puis de toutes façons, je l'éviterai toujours » me répondis-tu, te relevant et allant chercher un pansement.

« … si c'est toi qui me tue, alors j'accepterai ». Je ne dus pas parler assez bas, car dès que tu revins en face de moi, tu me vrillas de te yeux verts émeraudes. Je soupirais gentiment.

« Allez…Fais un vœu » articulas-tu, te recouchant dans le lit, suivi de peu par moi.

Je fermai mes yeux, restai silencieux quelques secondes.

_Si quelqu'un doit m'arrêter,_

_Si quelqu'un doit me stopper dans ma folie des sentiments._

_Et si je suis désespéré,_

_Alors, je souhaite que ce soit Lui,_

_Axel._

_Car il est le seul qui saura me raisonner, _

_Et à qui je pourrai pardonner de me tuer._

_Il est le seul qui me comprend dans ma quête folle. _

_J'ai déjà perdu espoir depuis bien longtemps. _

_Pourtant, à ses cotés, j'y crois._

_C'est pourquoi, _

_Axel,_

_**Tu seras celui qui me sauvera des ténèbres de l'inconnu**__._

_Je t'aime, _

_Ça me déchire, mais en même temps, _

_Tu es le seul à comprendre ce qu'est l'amour._

_**Ou du moins la chose qui y ressemble et que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre.**_

« Voila, c'est fait » conclus-je.

Tu hochas la tête quelques instants plus tard, finissant ton vœu. Je me demandais bien ce que tu avais pu demander… De l'argent ? Des femmes ? Des hommes… ? Des sentiments, peut-être ?

Mourir pour de bon, même ?

~x-o-x-o-x-o-x~

Je ne dois avoir peur,

Demain sera un nouveau jour.

Demain, je serai différent.

Non, plus que ça,

Je serai… Sora.

Sora, j'arrive.

Oui, je l'ai finalement accepté.

Il était bien temps d'ouvrir les yeux, d'ailleurs.

Je ne suis rien. Je suis infiniment plus que rien.

Pourquoi m'être voilé la face avec Axel ?

Qu'en sais-je… ?

Peut-être dans un souci de vouloir exister.

Futilité, bien sur.

Il est grands temps que nos chemins se séparent.

Axel, pardonnes moi.

Enfin… Peut-être est-il trop tard…

La mort… La Mort…

Elle m'a attendu, avant que je ne devienne Sora.

Et elle m'a détruite. En pleurant.

C'était surement des fausses larmes, car il est impossible qu'_il_ puisse pleurer.

Nous ne sommes que des Nobody, après tout.

Nous ne sommes rien, et infiniment plus que rien.

Pas d'avenir, pas de sentiments, pas de cœur. C'est plus simple.

Il demeure seulement cette foutue envie d'exister.

Axel… Ne m'avais-tu pas promis de ne jamais me faire du mal… ?

Je me regardai une dernière fois. Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus voir.

Un détail me saute aux yeux ;

Ce pouce. Ce pansement.

Ce vœu, fait il y a bien longtemps. Cette sorte de promesse tragique. Cette phrase lâchée en l'air. Ce vieil homme t'ayant raconté une histoire, de son temps. Pourquoi y croyais-je encore ? Pourquoi m'être creusé moi-même ce trou dans la poitrine, en pensant que nous puissions… vivre ?!

Et pourtant… Demeurant toujours…

Cette foutue envie de mourir, pour pouvoir enfin revire pour t'aimer.

Réellement.

_**[**__**C'est pourquoi, **_

_**Axel,**_

_**Tu seras celui qui me sauvera des ténèbres de l'inconnu]**_

_**[**__**Et à qui je pourrai pardonner de me tuer**__**].**_

_**-END-**_

_And I want to break everything wich is in my hand…_


End file.
